Trust the One You Love
by Zoey2012
Summary: For those of you that Love a good Kagome and Koga Pairing Love Story. Rated T to be safe! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Trust the One you Love**

**By Zoey2012**

**(A/N: This is my first Fanfiction story and I know it's short. Later Chapters will be much longer. So, Read and reveiw please? and go easy on me! AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTS!)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome Climbed out of the well only to find Inuyasha with Kikyo yet again. She couldn't bear to watch them any longer, so she bolted toward the deep part of the forest where Koga happened to be running by. Koga smelled Kagome and the salty scent of her tears and thought, 'Great, that stupid mutt did something to make her cry again'. So, He took off in her direction. He ran after her, and when he found her she was crying so he walked over to her and said, "Kagome….Why are you crying? Did that Mutt do something AGAIN?" She Looked up and saw that it was Koga. She got up and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his Chest. **

"**Koga…." She cried.**

**He blushed and held her as she cried. When she stopped he looked down at her and asked, **

"**Kagome Do you want me to take you to my Wolf Den?"**

**She nodded her head yes.**

**He picked her up bridal style and she said, **

"**Wait, Could you take me to Kaede's Village? I wanna tell the others where I'm going to be at."**

**He nodded and said, "Yeah Sure." **

**He ran to Kaede's hut. Kagome ran in and told Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede where she was going to Koga's wolf den for a wile. She gave them all hugs and went back to Koga who ram them both back to his Den. **

"**Koga I hate him. But I realized something." Kagome told him. **

**Koga hid a smile, "What?"**

"**I love you Koga!" she said with a blush on her face. Then she got close and kissed him and he kissed her back.**

**(A/N: READ AND REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, it's been about a year since my last chapter, I've just been so busy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter** 2:

(Inuyasha's POV)

"she went where?!" I yelled.

"to the wolf den," Shippo told him.

I went to leave when Shippo asked,"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"to get KAGOME BACK" i yelled then stormed out and ran to the wolf den.

(Kagome's POV)

Koga and I were sitting together when koga stood up and sniffed the air.

"Koga What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's the mutt," Koga groaned.

"C'mon Koga, let's go tell him."

We were walking to the wolf den when i saw inuyasha. Then he saw mw and Koga.

"Kagome, Get away from that scrawny wolf" He yelled at me. I was a bit confused, first he goes after Kikyo, then me. What a two timer!

"SIT BOY!," I yelled,"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TRYING TO TAKE ME BACK AFTER I _SAW _YOUWITH KIKYO! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! I HATE YOU! I USED TO LOVE YOU BUT NOT ANY MORE ! SO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE KOGA NOW!" after I finished yelling I turned to Koga and kissed him,

the kiss was broken when Koga yelled,"Hey, Mutt-Face!, If I ever see you on my lands again-"

I cut him off," I'll take my sacred arrow and pin you to that sacred tree again!" Inuyasha gulped and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust the one you love

Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(**Kagome's POV**)

We were sitting on a large rock watching the pups run and play.

"Kagome, I wanna ask you something" Koga asked me.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my…my mate?"

I coulda sworn I saw him blush when I watched him ask me. And I thought long and hard about this. I decided it would be better than going back to that two-timing mutt…. But, I realized what I truly felt for Koga; I realized that I love him.

"Yes Koga I will be your mate." He smiled and told me to wait there for a minute. I nodded.

**(Koga's POV)**

I walked outside my den and yelled,"Ginta! Hakkaku! Come here!" They came straight away and asked me what I needed. "Watch the pack and make sure no one disturbs us, we've got some mating to do." They smiled sneakily, nodded and left. I returned and rolled the stone door shut to my Den and layed beside her. I sighed at how pretty she looked. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. I got up and took my armor off and then returned to her. "You ready?" she asked .

I only kissed her as my answer. That night I marked her neck, that meant she was my mate and was _**not **_up for grabs.

We mated that night.

(You guys know what happened)


	4. Chapter 4

Trust the one you love

Ch. 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR IT"S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 4:**

**(Kagome's POV)**

We got dressed that morning.

"You wanna go to the hot spring?" Koga asked me.

"Sure, but I want one thing"

"What's that?"

"You with me." I answered. He blushed 3 different shades of red but agreed. We went to the hot spring, got undressed and got in. "I love you Koga"

"I love you too"

"Koga after this can you take me to the well? I wanna try something…"

He grabbed my waist and said, "sure" as he kissed me, I of course threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We were making out until we both needed air.

"When do you wanna leave?" He asked me.

"When we get out and get dressed. How long can your pack go without their leader?"

"A couple weeks. Why?"

" I want you to meet my family."

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust the one you Love **

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AT ALL!**

**(Koga's POV)**

I was shocked. _'Parents'_ I thought… I have to admit I was a little nervous…

Later on at the well, we were just about to leave when I heard a crying Shippo run up to Kagome and jump into her arms…I looked at her.

(Kagome's POV)

'_I can't just leave Shippo with Inuyasha; But, I think I may have a solution to this problem…'_ I thought as I gave Shippo a shard of the Jewel. "Now I don't have to tell you to hold on.." I told him with a smile as I held him close to my chest and pulled Koga down into the well. I was relieved to wake up in my world with both Koga and Shippo. _'I knew it! The secret of the well was love and the Jewel shards'_ I congratulated myself. As we got out of the well. I looked down to see Shippo's eyes were huge! _'Yep this is going to be an eventful weekend'_


End file.
